


Strength To Go On

by Coreymatthew23



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anxiety, Autism, Autistic Yang, Depression, F/F, Family, Family Drama, Past Abuse, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coreymatthew23/pseuds/Coreymatthew23
Summary: Yang and Blake were once childhood friends that were once inseparable, but when Yang moves away the contact between them stops. The two had moved on to becoming young adults with their own lives, however, after five years apart they met again. Will they be able to enter each other lives again or are the going to become complete strangers with each other?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

5 years ago…

Blake was sitting in her room during the middle of a cold, winter night, that was accompanied by chilly winds in the city of Vale. Despite it being a school night she stays up until the long hours of the night getting lost in her books. That was until she heard light taps coming from her window. She doesn't hear the first couple of times, but finally puts her novel down and inspected the tapping coming from her window. Blake slowly opens the window, to her childhood best friend, Yang standing in the cold. Yang was dressed in a yellow, worn out t-shirt, with a black zip up jacket over it. Dirty, old jeans could be seen by the street light providing the only light in the dark outside. Blake could tell Yang ran here from her place across town. The facial expression Yang had was of pain, her lilac eyes watery, and face a deep shade of red as if she had been crying.

" Yang? What the hell are you doing here?!", asked Blake with deep concern seeing her best friend looking distressed.

"I-I j-just needed someone", an out of breath Yang stuttered out. 

Blake knew Yang had a small stutter since their time in elementary school. This was caused with Yang being diagnosed with high functioning autism as a child. She had been working hard to help Yang come over it. Blake had helped Yang a lot, with times of the two and other people forgetting that she had a disability. The only time it seems to come up was when Yang was going through a hard time. Blake moved to the side to let Yang enter her room. Yang pulled herself in, glad that Blake lived in a single story house. She moved quietly to the bed to sit on the edge. Blake sat close to Yang checking to see her friend was ok.

"You want to talk about it, or do you want to do something together?" Blake said, giving two options to Yang. After years of being Yang's friend, she noticed the best approach was to do something for Yang to be able to open up.

"C-can we l-listen to music?," Yang suggested in a low tone. Blake nodded her head, and went to grab her phone to play some music. She put on classic 70's rock for Yang. The two sat silent, with the only noise coming from the phone. After 10 minutes of just sitting and listening to music, Yang decided to speak up about why she was there so late into the night.

" I'm m-moving to my m-mom's house," Yang said slowly, attempting not to stutter.

Blake felt like her heart had sunk. She remembered the nasty divorce between Yang's parents. Yang's mom, Raven was known around their friend group as the winner of worst mother of the year since having Yang. Raven was very physical, and emotionally abusive to Yang, and Yang's father. Raven left Yang with her father when she was only seven years old. Blake remembers Yang being a mess with her locking herself away in her room, with a panic attack always around the corner. During this time, Blake noticed that Yang developed abandonment issues from Raven up and leaving.

"What?," Blake whispered loudly, trying to remain quiet with her parents sleeping down the hall. She felt confused, and upset at two facts, of not only seeing her friend move far away, but also not finding a good reason of why Yang should be sent to her mother's house.

"M-my dad said, h-he can't take care o-of me an-anymore," Yang answered with tears forming in her eyes. Blake got up from the bed to grab the tissue box she kept on her desk to give to Yang. After receiving the tissues, she returned to her spot. She wrapped an arm around Yang's shoulder to comfort the upset girl. Blake was trying to hold back the tears that she felt stinging in her eyes. She knew she had to be strong for Yang's sake.

"Oh god Yang. I'm so sorry. You know we can always keep in contact, and your mom is only 7 hours away. I could visit on weekends, or during holiday breaks. " Blake suggested trying to keep a positive outlook on the sad news of them being separated. Blake and Yang couldn't remember a time that they weren't together. Even their parents were once close friends, especially since Yang's father Tai had Summer come into the picture.

After 2 years, Tai met Summer, who became a true mother to Yang. Blake remembered her as kind, and gentle with Yang. Summer did have another daughter with Tai, and once Ruby entered the family the two sisters became instant best friends.

Sadly, the family was struck with tragedy with Summer pasting away in a horrible accident. Yang was just entering high school, and Ruby was in middle school. The two sisters were hit with major depression, with the two not coming to school most of the year. Yang began showing more and more anger issues, with her getting into more fights on and off the school yard. Blake will never forget the first time she saw in her fight with a cut formed on her face with blood dripping down, a beaten lip, and numerous bruises around her body after the fight was finished. Yang's opponent always seemed to be in way worse shape, with Yang going as far as breaking bones. Blake would always be the one cleaning her up, and calming her down. She always felt like her hands were tied behind her as Yang went deeper, and deeper into losing herself. Yang developed a smoking habit that Blake knew she picked up for years of seeing her mother chain smoking in front of her all the time. She started hanging around the wrong crowds, just trying to fit in and hide her disability. The vices began to stack up to this point, that Yang was beginning to drink in the morning, along with experimenting with other drugs. No matter how many times Blake would try to lead Yang back on track, she always ends up falling deeper in the hole of her depression. 

"Y-yeah Blakey, that seems like a good idea to me" agreed Yang giving one of her famous smiles that always made Blake's heart melt, however she couldn't ignore the fact that behind that smile was a girl's world falling apart. 

Yang looked aways from Blake, finding the floor more interesting then making eye contact with Blake. "C-can I p-please have a glass of water?".

"Of course," Blake said, getting up from the bed again to retrieve what Yang had asked for. After Blake shut the door behind her, Yang also got up due to getting antsy from sitting to long. Well long in Yang's mind. She walked around Blake's room, for what seems like the millionth time they've known each other. Yang walked up to Blake's desk looking at the photos she had pinned on her board on the wall above the desk.

Yang began smiling as she saw the picture of Blake and herself from when Blake was a freshman of high school, and Yang in her 7th grade year. Blake was dressed in a purple t-shirt with, black skinny jeans, smiling towards the camera. Yang was dressed in a baseball tee, with the sleeves bright yellow, and the shirt part being black while wearing blue skinny jeans. Yang had her arm wrapped tight around Blake smiling while giving the rock hand gesture. Yang recalled it was right after she performed along with the middle school's band for the first meeting of the school year.

The next picture wasn't so much of a happy sight for Yang. The next picture of Blake with her current boyfriend, Adam. Since Adam came into Blake's life, it had been nothing but hell for Yang. Yang and Blake started having more and more arguments about the man, with Blake always defending him. Yang knew that Adam wasn't the nicest guy, Blake always made him out to be. She had seen him be rude, hot-headed, and manipulative. The two best friends started seeing each other less due to Adam's interference. Yang learned to keep her mouth shut, so she didn't fight with Blake. It was hard at first for Yang to bite her tongue, due to her blunt personality. The two have been on good terms for the past week, however it won't last long with Yang leaving tomorrow morning.

Yang moved away from the desk to the nearby window. She took the pack of cigarettes she kept in her jean pocket along with the lighter. She lit the cigarette, taking a big inhale. She felt the nicotine entering her system, and that known hit in the chest from the smoking. She then let out a deep exhale, releasing the smoke into the cold, windy outside.

Blake returned to her room with the glass of water. She walked towards Yang placing the glass beside her.

"So how many times and facts do I have to tell you about smoking?," Blake joked, taking the cigarette, and taking a hit off of it before handing it back.

"W-well it's hard to l-listen to someone who also does it" laughed Yang taking another puff.

"Only once and a while, and when you're around" retorted Blake, stealing the cigarette again, after breathing out the smoke she continued, "I guess you're a bad influence on me" Blake let out a small chuckle.

"I'm s-sorry, I d-don't mean to be," Yang stuttered out, scared that she put her bad habit onto Blake. Yang had always seen Blake as a positive role model, and she didn’t want her vices rubbing off onto her. 

"N-no, Yang, I'm just joking around with ya," Blake explained, nudging Yang in the shoulder to show her that she was joking.

"S-sorry, I still c-can't tell sometimes," Yang stated, scratching the back of her head. One of her few ticks that comes out due to awkward situations. 

Blake knew there was a point that Yang didn't understand if someone was joking or being serious. After a bit, Yang was beginning to understand and participate in it, however, still had trouble figuring out if something someone said should be taken as a joke or in a serious matter.

"That's ok, you'll get it one day," Blake encouraged.

The cigarette was finished, and the two could feel the tiredness creeping up on them. Yang and Blake moved to lay in bed. After saying good night to each other, Blake turned off the light. Blake was the first to pass out, while Yang took someone time. It was hard with Yang's brain racing a million miles per second. Finally, she hit a breaking point and was exhausted. She closed her eyes, only to reopen them three hours later.

When Yang woke up, she saw that Blake was still asleep. Yang carefully got up from the bed, so she didn't disturbed Blake's slumber. She went to the window she came in from last night and left. She felt a jolt of guilt and shame, not telling Blake that she was leaving today, but she didn't want to ruin their last time together by crying and missing each other. Yang ran home to finish packing, and waited for Raven to pick her up.

Blake woke up feeling the spot next to her cold, and deserted. Yang was already gone, without speaking another to Blake. She would hope Yang would be in school today. When she arrived she received the news that Yang was already signed out of the school, and had already been on her way to her new destination. Blake sat alone during lunch, feeling alone for the first time in forever. After lunch, she picked herself up and moved on to continue her day. Yang and Blake didn't keep in contact, she didn't even come to visit for anyone. She left everyone in the dark.

As the years passed, Blake and Yang felt themselves changing as they moved into early adulthood. It was five years later, while visiting Ruby and Wiess, that she received news of an old classmate moving back to town.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

It was early in the morning when Blake was disturbed from her sleep by the sound of crashing in the living room. Two four year old boys were screaming, her boys. Blake stood from her bed to walk into the living room to inspect the damage. Jack Belladonna had his brother, Milo pinned to the ground. A picture was on the floor beside them faced down on the carpet. Shards of glass were on the floor. Blake knew this wasn’t the first time the boys had broken an object in her apartment. 

“ Jack Belladone! Get off your brother right now”, Blake told in her stern mother voice. Jack got off his brother, and ran to Blake. Jack looked up with his guilty, yellow eyes knowing he was in trouble. Black looked at the clock to see she was about to be late for her classes and needed to get her kids to her parent’s house.  _ “I really don’t have time to deal with this.”  _

“Go get ready for you grandparents, we will talk about this later.” Blake told Jack. After Jack went to get dressed, Blake turned her attention to Milo. 

Blake picked up Milo who was crying softly into Blake’s chest. Milo was Blake’s more sensitive boy, while Jack was the one to start bringing the gray hairs. Milo was a bit smaller than Jack, but sharing his brother’s yellow eyes, and black hair, however, Milo inherited a piece of his father with a bright red streak on the right side of his hair.

After calming Milo down, Blake sent him to his room to also get ready for his grandparents.  _ “Ok, step three get this mess cleaned up.” _

Blake started to pick up the pieces of glass and threw them away. She picked up the photo. It was a photo of her and Yang at a punk concert when Yang was fourteen, and Blake sixteen. The last one they ever attended before Yang left for her mother’s house. Blake recalled all the time she tried to get a hold of Yang, however, her efforts have been placed in silence for five years. The last time Blake attempted to get in contact with Yang was a year ago. Ruby and Tai haven’t heard from Yang either. It felt like Yang had vanished from existence, left as a memory in Blake’s mind. 

Blake finished cleaning up the boy’s mess, and continued on with the day. Blake got dressed for class, fed Jack and Casey, then sent them to their grandparents. After the goodbyes to her boys and parents, Blake drove to her local college. After a long day of classes and studying in the library, Blake packed up her stuff to go pick up the boys. She was halfway to her car before receiving a text from Ruby. 

**“Hey! Do you, Jack, and Milo want to come over for dinner?"**

Black thought about the invitation for a bit, before replying a simply yes. Blake picked up the boys, and drove straight to Ruby and Weiss’s house. Weiss was the one to answer the door to greet Blake and her kids.

“Hey guys, it’s been forever” Weiss smiled as she pulled Blake into a hug, and then the boys. Milo was shy, hiding behind Blake, while Jack was already talking Weiss’s ear off. 

“Thank you for inviting us” Blake was thankful to at least still have communication with Ruby and Weiss. 

Weiss urshed the three of them into the apartment to get comfortable. Blake was putting her jacket on a hook when she heard a voice that was very similar to her. Jack rushed ahead to see Ruby, but then heard him introduction himself to someone.

“I'm Jack!” a tiny, loud voice was heard in the kitchen.

“Hello Jack, i’m….” Before the stranger could acquaint themselves, Black walked into the kitchen to finish the sentence. 

“Yang?” 

**Early in the Morning-Yang’s New Apartment**

Yang just brought in the last heavy box from her car and dropped it in her living room. She spent the last week getting her new apartment set up. Yang didn’t ever think she would move back to Vale in her lifetime, but now she is getting settled back into her old hometown. Yang reached Ruby about a week ago with the news. Ruby’s reaction was both of happiness and anger. After three hours of Ruby yelling at Yang. the both of them becoming an emotional mess, and lastly catching up on the past five year, it was like Yang never left. Weiss was a lot harder to make amends. The two of them had invited Yang over for dinner later that night, so Yang had to get her moving down quickly. Yang tackled her living room first. She placed different punk rock posters over the walls, built her bookshelves for her movies, CDS, and books that were both put on the left and right side of the television. finally, Yang set up her drum set in the corner of her living room. 

_ “ Ok, living room is now finished, what the next step”  _

Yang’s phone alarm went off in her jean pocket. The text was a reminder for her medication which Yang still had a distaste, even though she understood the importance of taking it everyday. Yang was able to work with her autism, although it was a difficult journey to get where she is. She went through a ruff patch when first moving to her mother’s, even making it so much worse by Raven’s mental, emotional, and sometimes physical abuse towards her. It was like no matter what Yang did, it wasn't right in Raven’s eyes. The experience had changed Yang, including her working harder to get far away from Raven. 

Yang’s mind moved to the memories of Blake, as well as, the older girl helping Yang whenever she could. Yang remembered the first time they met in elementary, along with Blake becoming her first friend, that transformed to strong feelings towards. Yang felt a ping of guilt as she thought about how she left things with Blake.  _ “Would Blake ever forgive me?”, “W-Will she even give me a chance to apologize?” _ . All kinds of questions ran into Yang’s head. She was shaking her right right leg, drumming on her finger, doing anything to calm down. She went over to play her drums, with the last question running through her head was,  _ “Is she still with Adam?” _

Yang played the drums until it was time to leave for Ruby, and Weiss’s house. Yang was dressed in The Clash t-shirt, plus her black jeans, and her yellow chucks. Yang arrived at the apartment early. She was chatting with Ruby, as Weiss went to answer the door for the unknown guest to Yang. All Ruby and Weiss said was it was a surprise classmate. A small, energetic child ran into the kitchen towards the two adults. The child, Jack just introduced himself, and right before Yang’s turn, she heard her name from a familiar voice.

“Yang?’


End file.
